


Glasses: 4

by Authormitchel



Series: Glasses [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Authormitchel/pseuds/Authormitchel
Summary: Harry can't see very well with his glasses off, but he can hear.





	Glasses: 4

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I absolutely love to read your comments and I appreciate every kudos. You can follow me on tumblr at thinkmyhappythoughts or on twitter at Mitchel_chelsea. And Jo, if you're reading this, I have an idea.

Draco was glad to be home, in their front hall on his knees, Harry’s cock in his mouth. Their date had been great. Harry had insisted that they go out. It wasn’t even their anniversary and it wasn’t either of their birthdays. 

“Did you get a promotion?” Draco had asked. 

“I’m already Head Auror, Draco, what else do you think I could do?” 

“Minister,” Draco replied instantly. 

Harry laughed. 

“Believe me, if I ever become Minister I will call you first.”

“And disturb me at work? No, you can wait until I get home. We don’t want another Valentine’s incident, do we?”

Harry huffed, whether from Draco licking up his shaft or in rebuttal Draco wasn’t sure. 

“I… I was trying to be romantic.” 

“Yes, darling,” said Draco pulling away. “Coming to my office dressed like Cupid, wearing a red g-string then promptly spilling a jar of chopped up flobberworms on yourself was very, very romantic.”

Draco stood. 

“I didn’t hear you complaining when I let you get in the shower with me and clean them off.”

“No,” Draco laughed. “I had no complaints after that.”

“And now?” the cheeky bugger asked him. 

“And now,” Draco replied. “I feel the same way I did then, that I’d take you no matter how you came to me.”

Somehow they made it to their bedroom. Draco was so hard even the slightest brush of his cock against any part of Harry seemed to be doing it for him. 

Harry wasn’t much better. 

Harry stripped himself in record time then turned to Draco, hard cock and an auror’s body that Draco was very, very appreciative of. Draco wanted to take his time, so he gently guided Harry onto the bed before getting on himself. His knees and hands, the only parts of him that touched the bed unless you counted his tongue circling Harry’s nipples. He moved downwards nuzzling his face in the hollow of Harry’s hips. It was one of his favorite places on Harry’s body not only because his cock was the very next destination. 

Draco moved his hand over Harry’s cock, up and down, as slowly as he could take it. Harry was about as hard as Draco was, but where Draco still wore his pants, Harry was bare and dripping out the head. Draco licked the head of his cock with a filthy moan. He knew Harry liked it when he was more vocal in bed, moans and cursing, and Harry’s name over and over again so that’s what Draco gave him. 

Draco gripped the base of Harry’s cock then swallowed it as deep as he could go. And he was fucking excellent at sucking cock. 

Harry bucked off the bed, forcing himself further into Draco’s mouth, but Draco didn’t mind. He knew his lover like the back of his hand, and he knew that after this little display of overenthusiasm that he wouldn’t do it again unless Draco….Harry   
bucked up again as Draco contracted his throat and watching Harry like that made him move a hand to his own cock. 

Getting Harry off always got him going. It was one of his favorite things, to suck Harry’s cock while he pulled on his own. He would lean up and come all over Harry’s chest after Harry had come down his throat. Harry’s was his but as much as Draco loved to mark Harry like that Harry liked it even more. 

Draco prepares Harry one finger at a time until he is pushing back against them, eager to have Draco inside of him. He looks spent and red and his eyes are blown up the desire to just have something more inside of his body. 

Draco positions himself at Harry’s entrance and slowly pushes inside. He leans down and kisses his boyfriend. It feels so good and so fucking right, to be here with Harry. And it always does. No matter how Draco has him or if Harry is the one taking him, it always feels just so fucking perfect. 

Draco takes Harry’s glasses off. He’s literally inside Harry, fucking into him as quick and hard as he can without losing control of himself. He bends lower to kiss him, stopping to lick some sweat off his neck. 

“Fuck,” Harry bellows as Draco hits his prostate. He loves Harry like this, out of his mind with pleasure, and moaning his name. He loves this man so much he can hardly take it. 

“Marry me, Potter.”

“WHa…..Draco!” 

Draco just laughs. 

“I know you can’t see me very well right now, but I’m quite sure your hearing is still intact.”

Harry tries to answer him, but Draco’s hand is now on his cock, stroking him until white liquid squirts out onto his stomach. Draco comes before leaning down and licking Harry’s spunk off his hopefully soon to be fiancés’ chest smiling as Harry comes   
back to earth whispering as he does, “Yes. Yes. Yes.”


End file.
